


All That Glitters Is Gold

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Large Cock, M/M, Strip Tease, Thong, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds his gold thong from the X-Factor house and decides to put on a little show for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Is Gold

He was searching for his favorite Christmas jumper, buried deep in a box somewhere in their spare room closet when he stumbled upon something long since forgotten. He felt the weirdly smooth material bunch in his hand and a line of confusion carved its way between his eyebrows, pulling out the dainty piece of clothing he smirked because he hadn’t seen these in a good long time, honestly he thought they had disappeared into oblivion after the move from the household. But there it was.

That same shiny gold thong he pranced about in three years ago. Still the same bright metallic color and still the same silky feel to his fingers. He let his mind wander back to those early days when he strutted around the X Factor house in the small piece of fabric he was now examining with his much larger than then fingers. He remembers Louis blushing and Niall guffawing at Harry’s weird dance of dominance and how Cher nearly screeched the glass from the window with how loud it was, he had surprised her right in front of her door with his butt on open display and tiny pudgy belly was bent over the bump in the front of the thong.

He then got an idea. He already enjoyed surprises and especially surprising Louis was one of his favorite past times, loved making his boyfriend raise his eyebrows and smile that smile only reserved for him. So when Louis got home from his day out laying new vocals for their new album, that’s when he’d strike. The gangly boy checked his overly priced watch that clung to his wrist seeing that he only had a few hours until Louis came home and he knew the young man would be exhausted but if Harry had his way-and when it came to Louis he always did-then his band mate would get one hell of show.

Quickly abandoning his quest for the Christmas jumper, he’d find it later, he walked into their shared bedroom and quickly stripped himself of his too tight jeans and baggy plaid shirt, his boxers easily slipping off with the denim to view himself naked in the mirror. He had definitely grown since the X Factor days, in height and broadness and tone, his long torso much leaner and now splattered with black ink, his arms more defined and that ‘V’ cut of his was sharper.

He slipped on the old thong easily and inspecting himself saw that it still fit if but a bit snug around his junk because well, that had grown too. Not by much but puberty struck One Direction like a freight train and they were men now, not boys even though their baby like faces did make you question their ages sometimes. He rubbed his hand over the smooth mound that was his dick and balls in the fabric and turned to smack his pale bum making the cheeks jiggle and the gold material to sparkle in the light of his room.

“That’ll do nicely.” He mumbled out slipping on just his skinny jeans this time and half buttoning his plaid shirt back on, now all he had to do was wait for Louis to get home but first he had to prepare the bedroom to do just as he wanted for his lover. He dipped down under the bed to retrieve their special box of goodies, kinks and toys and things of a sexual nature they had built up over the three years together and he heard the metal rattle in the box as his plan to give Louis a surprise was well under way.

XXXX

“Hazza?” Louis muttered tiredly walking into the apartment, he was beat after his long day of vocals and for some reason he just couldn’t get this one right. Took him almost two hours just to say fuck it and they’d come back to it later. The young man toed off his shoes and stretched up onto his toes, his back arching and popping and his sinewy muscles quivering with bliss as he reached for the sky and was met with nothing in response. He knew Harry was home, texted him saying he just wanted to stay in tonight and cuddle, maybe fool around a little bit.

“Harry? Babe where you at?” He walked farther into the threshold noticing that all the lights were off so that it was dimmer than usual in their abode, the sun almost completely set over bustling London. He passed the kitchen and made his way down the hall to see the bedroom door cracked open and soft light filtering through and Harry propped up on one elbow looking like sin incarnate.

He only had on those tight black jeans that Louis swears he has to paint onto his legs and no shirt on, every curve of muscle and skin being easily soaked into Louis’ eyes and making his heart flutter just a bit more, this damn kid really had a hold of Louis’ everything, his heart mostly. He smiled at the boy on the bed and realized that there were only a few candles lit and something very soft was playing, probably Lana because that was their “mood” music.

“Well this is nice to come home to.” Louis dropped his coat onto the floor and stripped off his tank top in the process, climbing up onto the bed and pushing Harry’s back into the mattress with the smaller one straddling his hips. Harry’s large hands came up to squeeze Louis’ waist, “There’s more love, just you wait. Won’t believe what I found today.”

“Is that so?” Louis giggled out because Harry was a trip and he fucking loved him. He leant down to bring their lips together as Harry sighed into his mouth and their two tongues dipped into each other’s mouths, soft and languid, the kind of kissing that happened at the end of the day, like your body and mind was finally shutting down and the only thing you needed was that other person.

Harry’s hands ran up and down Louis’ bare back as Louis’ fingers splayed over the younger’s chest, dragging across his dark nipples feeling the buds harden and Harry to moan minutely into his open mouth, the older swallowing it and his eyes fluttered open to see Harry’s eyes already there and darker than usual.

“So what did you find today baby?” Louis toyed with Harry’s nose with his own as the younger rolled them over and told him to strip completely naked and there was to be a bit of a show for him. But before he could ask what this show would be he had Harry straddling him this time, his denim clad legs pouring over Louis’ smaller frame.

“You’ll see. But you can’t touch at all.” Harry commanded lowly with his face inches away from Louis’, his tongue darting out to drag against his jaw line while his hands were busy lifting up one of Louis’ wrists to the swirled metal of their headboard. There was a soft clinkclinkclink and then Louis’ wrist was wrapped in metal.

As he turned his head to see what had restrained him-the handcuffs-he heard the same sound and gentle pressure of cool metal against his other wrist and Harry with a wide smile on his face, dimples on parade. Louis pulled experimentally on the handcuffs knowing that his Harry wouldn’t do it too tight or actually halt his movements if he needed to get out, just the thought and simple restriction had them both satisfied. Harry backed down Louis’ body like a glacier, his dark colored lips and pink tongue scraping down Louis’ throat, then down his shoulders to his collarbone where he did suck a mark right above the second “It” of his tattoo. Then he worked down and nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest hair and pulled on it ever so slightly with his lips.

Louis’ dick was now fattening up because Harry was such a fucking tease when he did these things, would leave his older lover just begging to be fulfilled and that’s how Harry liked to do these things. One of his enormous hands went down to palm and press Louis’ cock as the other moved over the nipple he was beginning to suck on, the rough friction of his thumb and then the wetness of his mouth making Louis bite his lip while his dick swelled.

Harry moved his way down the lad’s body, his soft palm now wrapped completely around Louis’ seven inch shaft, the thickness of it was big enough that only a bit of room was left in his hand, the foreskin was light and stretchy over his tip as the boy began to jack his lover off, the head so smooth popped in and out of his moving flesh, the veins that marred the surface were thumping dully.

Harry pressed kisses around his cock that was lighter than the rest of Louis’ body-for obvious reasons-but still a nice golden tint to it as he bit down particularly hard on Louis’ right hip making the older whimper and gasp while Harry’s grip fastened tighter around his shaft, the head swelling a bit more and his foreskin peeling back by itself.

“Harry.” Louis whined out because after a long, exhausting day he loved this but Harry could be a cruel and twisted torturous person when it came to this as well.

“Shhh baby, soon.” Harry whispered more into his thighs as his hand released Louis' rigid shaft that leaned to one side as the younger spread open Louis’ thick legs, the knees bending upwards and his cheeks automatically spreading to show off the hole that Harry regularly pounded into.

“Mmm, already waiting for me.” Harry kissed next to Louis’ rim as it winked at him, the hairless muscle was tight and quivering as Harry licked a stripe across it making the restrained lad gasp and his head fell back to ding against the metal.

The boy started to lap and press his tongue onto Louis’ entrance, felt the tautness of it and the days stench of Louis was pungent in his nose but he loved the smell of Louis’ musk, so manly yet light and it never really stunk, unless it was after one of his charity football matches and his boyfriend was just absolutely disgusting. The boy with his face buried between two giant cheeks suctioned his lips around the slicked up hole and began to suck, he felt the rim pull and tremble between his lips and used his tongue to wiggle into it finally, Louis’ back arching and biceps flexing as he pulled on the handcuffs.

“Harry! Fuck!” He moaned out pathetically as the boy expertly began to eat him out, wide stretches of his tongue lapping the metallic taste Louis’ ass produced, the rim spasming around the wiggling appendage as Harry buried himself further into Louis’ body. The one with his tongue lashing in and out of Louis’ increasingly sloppy hole had the heel of his hand pressing into his bulge, the taste of Louis and the sounds his lover made making him grow hard in his jeans.

Harry continued on sucking and nipping at Louis’ hole, his tongue pressing in far then twirling about near the entrance as Louis’ dick throbbed and a bead of precum slipped from his slit to fall and nestle itself into his dark pubic hair, his fuzzy balls resting and being jostled on Harry’s nose.

Then he slipped two fingers in, the glide was easy due to the copious amounts of spit Harry bathed Louis’ rim in, the muscle was slacker but clenched around the long digits of his boyfriend, his back arched and the metal of the handcuffs dinged against the swirling steel of their headboard.

“Harry, my god.” He groaned out as the two fingers inside him were pushing against his sweet spot with Harry’s tongue still tickling in and around his hole, that stretch making his dick swell and recede with each push inwards, Harry moaned into Louis’ ass at the tightness of it, the silky walls moving around his fingers and tongue.

He proceeded to pull back and spit a wad of saliva to drip over Louis’ rim and slip inside him as his fingers pistoned in and out, Lou’s bottom lip caught between his teeth as his body was on high alert of the pleasure Harry bestowed upon him. Harry’s other hand was pressing with purpose into his bulge and he couldn’t keep doing this for very long on the off chance he came right there seeing Louis come undone like this, his dick softened slightly but still pretty fat against his belly and his hole much darker than it was before.

“Please Harry, can’t take anymore.” He pleaded out because he really couldn’t. He needed to cum and he wanted to feel all of Harry inside him, fill him and stretch him even more, have him explode inside his ass to leave it warm and gooey and just how he liked it. His arms strained against the metal that attached him to their bed, the one long vein in both his biceps bulging out as he dragged his back and ass up the bed to sit up a bit more than he already was.

“Okay, this is what I found today.” Harry uttered huskily, his voice was raw with desire and Louis’ taste as he slipped off the bed and rather sexily popped the button to his jeans. He heard Louis whimper when his fingers moved from his hole and the muscle twitched and looked to suckle, wanting Harry back inside him, his cock fattening up again.

The zipper was slow and dragged loudly in the room as the soft music continued to play and he wiggled his hips gently to the sway as the black denim sunk down, down, down revealing his creamy thighs and the golden mass of his crotch. Louis’ eyes widened seeing that shiny gold fabric stretched tight across Harry’s waist and saw how his boyfriend was tenting the fabric so he could barely peek inside the shiny package, could see his meaty cock bent forward and his rather big balls resting below it.

“Fuck Haz, you look great in that.” He sighed out because he really did, his much tanner skin was so stark against the metallic color and since he had grown quite a bit since he was sixteen he filled out the thong much like a man would, his man.

“Found it rummaging through stuff.” Harry smirked and dipped one thumb under the thin waistband of the thong and let it snap against his ‘V’ cut to leave a light pink line. Louis moaned as Harry started to move to the music and did a few turns to show off his peach soft ass that had a glittering gold line down the crease. He pulled against the handcuffs cause fuck, he wanted to touch Harry so bad but he couldn’t, Harry wouldn’t allow him.

He moved slowly to the music and let his hands move up and down his body, really putting on a show for Louis who was finding the display much to his liking, his dick twitching and hole squeezing as Harry moved in only a way he could. Long limbs that went on for days and his bulge looked heavy in their golden prison, Louis wanted a jail break soon.

The younger then moved onto the bed on his knees between Louis’ spread legs all the while palming the curved protrusion that was his dick in the gold fabric, “You like it Lou?”

“Mhmm, real hot.” Louis nodded as Harry used his free hand to drag down his insanely long torso and join his other hand in palming and moving his dick under the thong. The boy moved closer and was soon over Louis’ body, the bulge of his cock in the thong rubbing delicious friction against Louis’ bare shaft, the older whimpered under him and clenched his eyes because the way Harry looked down at him was too much. Harry could speak volumes while not even uttering a word, just something in his eyes.

Harry reached over to the side table where he had already planted the bottle of lube they shared and leaned back to pop open the cap. Louis watched with blackened eyes as Harry finally moved over the cloth that covered his manhood to release his eight inch cock streamlined like his body that was smooth and pale like Harry normally was, the middle had a curve downwards and the head was onion like and succulent, a deep shade of red while the three veins he had were throbbing up his girth. He pulled back the foreskin that covered half the tip to reveal the dark inner flesh moaning at the sensation, the relief of tension built up over teasing Louis.

He poured a hefty amount of the clear liquid over his cock as his balls popped from their metallic shell to dangle between his thighs, he spread the lube over and under his dick and squeezed the tip a few times to hear that squish, the veins popping out and his tip enlarging even more, Louis trembling with need in front of him. He jerked himself off a few times to fully bathe his dick in the substance feeling it warm to his body temperature then tossed the bottle over the side of the bed ready to fill Louis up and bring them to a beautiful, soaking mess.

Harry lined himself up to Louis’ puckered hole and sunk in with one smooth motion, the heat inside soaked into his cock as the bottom hissed in enjoyment, Harry stretching him open perfectly every time, his sweet spot under the barrage of ecstasy.

“Harry!” Louis moaned as Harry began to thrust inside him, the younger pushed himself in farther making him hiss as his hips began their motions, in and out nice and slow, easing the buildup of pleasure for both of them.

“So tight Lou, always so tight for me.” He growled out with his elbows holding him above Louis’ body, the bottom’s legs wrapping around Harry’s waist and felt the smooth slide of the thong against his inner thighs, felt fucking good.

“Always baby, ungh yes, always.” He stuttered as Harry sped up his hips, the gentle tap, tap, tap of his hips into Louis’ cheeks as the younger fucked into his lover, Louis’ cock now swollen rigid and leaking between their compressed abs. Harry moved upwards on his knees slightly lifting Louis’ lower half up and he sunk in even deeper getting them both to moan as his body curved over his lover’s.

Harry brought their lips together and their tongues thrashed back and forth, lips bruising and tender as he pounded into Louis, pulling out only a few inches to dive back into his undulating tunnel that fit around his cock like a glove. He could feel the friction of Louis’ walls against his exposed dick, his stretchy foreskin was slipping over and back over his tip as he thrust in and out, Louis’ rim clenching him each time he pressed forward.

Their mouths were a breadth apart as they panted, moist air glistening their lips as Harry’s hips began to pound into him harder, his body shaking with joy as Louis’ legs wrapped tighter around his middle. Their bodies slipped around each other as the sweat they produced began to double, the air in the room was sparkling much like the thong now damp with sweat and lube and slapping into Louis’ one cheek.

“Harry, baby please. Need to cum. Can’t wait.” He gasped out between Harry’s thrusting, his prostate was solid and shaking inside his canal, Harry’s cock was a long wedge that rubbed and dragged across it nonstop with his motions, his dick was smushed between their abs as he fucked him.

Harry pushed himself upwards and leaned back angling upwards as Louis screamed at the new pressure against his insides, the cock inside him was pulsating more and more as it invaded him, left his rim puffy and sore. The younger then gripped Louis’ dick in his hand and timed it with his thrusting, the slick precum making the same squishy sound as he jacked his lover off, using his palm he peeled back the foreskin and began to wring the head and extra flesh making Louis tense under him.

“Fuck Harry! FUCK! OH GOD!” Projected from his lips as his orgasm was fast approaching, Harry’s hips never faltering to spear and retreat from his asshole and punch and drag against his tender spot, the boy’s hand gripped and squeezed his cock while the other held purchase to his thigh as he fucked him.

“Lou, gonna cum.” Harry moaned out feeling the insanely tight squeeze of Louis’ tunnel now engorging around him, the grip of his ass now tighter around the boy’s dick. He shallowed his thrusts in and out of Louis’ body while his knees burned against the blanket and his curls swung damp and lifeless around his face.

Louis was in heaven right now, his tunnel was holding Harry’s cock tight as the boy worked in and out of him, over and over leaving his skin flushed and throat dry with his breathing ragged. His dick was poised to shoot as Harry worked it over in his gargantuan hand and his equally gargantuan cock now only dipping slightly out of his body.

“LOU!” Harry cried through clenched teeth with his hips pressed into Louis’ supple flesh, his slit dumping and shooting out his cum, warm white liquid spewed forth from his tip and painted Louis’ tunnel in love and conquering, his muscles quaked and abs flexed as his orgasm came to fruition and he pushed his seed deep into his boyfriend.

“Harry don’t stop!” Louis begged and Harry listened, his dick now dribbling into the older lad and pressed hard against his prostate and with a few more tugs he blew up, his dick erupting into Harry’s fist and shooting to catch in his chest hair and tummy trail. His hole fell around Harry’s still moving dick, a bit less firm now but still doing its job as it successfully kept his rim open and aware of the pleasure it created.

Louis’ chest heaved and his breath went away as he saw white with his eyes clenched shut and Harry still fucking him half hard, his dick pulsed in the boy’s fist and soon his high was flying through his veins and his blood cells and then it relaxed into Harry soft inside him and his dick randomly pulsing against Louis’ walls.

“Oh Haz, I needed that after today.” He sighed out and let his legs unlatch from around the boy’s waist and thump against the bed, his entire body limp and satisfied.

“Yeah? Glad I could help.” He smirked as he slipped from Louis’ hole that winked a bit more holding his cum inside him. The boy leaned forward and brought their lips together again for a few moments then let Louis free of the handcuffs.

Harry propped up on one elbow over Louis’ form and sated face he huffed out then opened his eyes to see Harry looking down at him, “Glad you found that thong babe. Might need you to wear only that around here from now on.”

He snapped the thong waist band that shone brightly against the boy’s hip, his cock and balls now hanging tired and limp out of its once covered shell.

“I think we can do that.”


End file.
